fabulas fabulosas
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: bueno, no creo que tanto,pero el esfuerzo se hace, esto es una recopitacion de fabulas esopicas. capitulo 4, dedicado especialmente a Aizen.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Otro nuevo fic para mi historial!, ustedes saben que me gusta contar una cosa conocida adaptándolas al maravilloso mundo de Bleach, por eso, el lugar de cuentos infantiles, cuentos piromániacos y leyendas urbanas, ahora le llego el turno a las fabulas, que mi madre, que en gloria este, me contaba cuando era pequeña, inocente y tal vez no tan macabra ni friki.**

**Todos y cada uno de los derechos, reservados a tite kubo y esopo.**

**Fabulas fabulosas**

**Capitulo 1**

Era la hora de la comida en la casa Kurosaki y todos ya se habían levantado de la mesa porque estaban ocupados o tenían algo mejor que hacer. Todos excepto Rukia y su peli naranja sustituto, los cuales discutían a gritos por una rebanada de pastel que adornaba el centro de la mesa.

-¡es mío enana!-grita Ichigo.

-no es cierto- niega abiertamente la pequeña morena.

-no es mi culpa que el tuyo se haya caído en la alfombra-

-sí lo es, tú me lo tiraste con tu enorme codo, estúpido- comenzó con los insultos.

-y ya te dije que te lo repondré mañana, pero hoy no, nooo ¿entiendes eso?-

-ya me estas colmando el plato Ichigo…- y seguían discutiendo para ver quien tenía más razón, sin notar la presencia de Yuzu.

-onii-chan, me voy a subir a mi cuarto, ya termine de lavar los platos así que…- abre los ojos y mira el brillante y solitario postre-por andar repartiendo el postre se me olvido servirme a mí, onii-chan… ¿me lo puedo comer?- pero Ichigo no la escucho ya que estaba bastante enfrascado en la discusión, y así después de preguntarle mucho, al no escuchar ninguna objeción en contra de aquello, se lo termino comiendo ella.

-pues no me importa, solamente lo tomare y haber si puedes detenerme enana…- alarga la mano, pero solo coge el plato-¿pero que de…?- voltea a ver a la shinigami.

-no me mires a mí, yo no he agarrado nada-niega ella.

-¡gracias ichi onii-chan, estaba muy bueno!- le dice su pequeña hermana desde la cocina, ambos se quedan helados e inmóviles.

-eso si que no lo vi venir…- dice Rukia apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

-yo tampoco…- permanecen un buen rato en silencio, pensando el porqué le habían dado tanta importancia a algo como eso, sin mirarse a pesar de estar uno enseguida del otro, hasta que por fin Ichigo se atrevió a romper el silencio- ¿sabes qué Rukia?- pregunta volteando a verla.

-¿Qué Ichigo?-ella también lo mira.

-no me hubiera importado compartir la mitad contigo…-

-je, supongo que a mi tampoco…-

**Moraleja:**

Si nos empeñamos en no compartir lo podernos perder todo.

Originalmente sacado de la zorra, el oso y el león.

**Jo, esto recuerdo que me paso a mí, no me acuerdo de la ocasión y vagamente visualizo el lugar por la mala memoria que tengo pero de que me paso me paso.**

**yap, los dejo, dejen comentario o lago, lo que quieran.**

**hummm están cortos, son de lectura ligera y sencilla, me gustaría que todos mis fic fueran así.**

**Adiós y Buenas madrugadas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aprovecho el maratón para subir el siguiente capítulo:**

**Fabulas fabulosas**

**Capitulo 2**

Gin Ichimaru estaba contra la pared, rodeado de numerosas zanpaktous y aun así seguía sonriendo igual, a pesar de que una casi le estaba atravesando la garganta, trataba de mantenerse positivo como siempre, fingiendo que, a pesar de su situación, lo demás estaba perfecto.

Al hacer memoria de todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses recordó que había tirado al caño su puesto tan envidiable de capitán, la confiabilidad y el respeto de todos, a su teniente, la amistad de sus contados amigos y el amor incondicional de una bellísima y ardiente mujer, todo por…. Eee… ¿Qué será? ¿Poder?,¿una promesa que al final nunca se cumplió? Su metrosexual jefe estaba derrotado, tousen estaba más ciego que antes (hablando psicológica y espiritualmente) y el entre las espadas y la pared, hasta donde recordaba no tenía ningún maldito motivo para sonreír.

-¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa antes de ser llevado a juicio maldito bastardo traidor?- le pregunta con desdén Rangiku acercándole más el filo de Haineko, tanto que un hilo de sangre escapo presuroso de su cuello, estaba más decidida, enojada y violenta de lo que la recordaba.

-pues…- agrando más su sonrisa en burla y cinismo- ¿me creerías si te dijera que todo este tiempo estuve trabajando encubierto a favor de la sociedad de almas…?-

**Moraleja:**

Si piensas abandonar algo, no te pongas en contra de ello, porque nunca sabes cuando vas a regresar a verles las coléricas caras llenas de sed de venganza a todos aquellos que trataste de asesinar a sangre fría.

Por lo menos Gin nunca perdió el buen humor.

**Fin del segundo capítulo:**

**Originalmente la fabula se llama la corneja y los cuervos y en si fue diferente pero conpartio el mismo principio y moraleja… me resulta tan fácil escribir estas mini historias, me parecen mas… relajantes.**

**Adiós, adiós y que estén bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, me dieron ganas de escribir algo corto, liguero y divertido (según yo), creo que por eso termine aquí, pero va.**

**Pdt: ¡¡¡muchas gracias por los review!!!**

**Fabulas fabulosas**

**Capitulo 3**

Estaba el viejo shinigami Yamamoto sentado sobre una incómoda piedra, afuera del jardín de la primera división, porque, a esa edad, como dijeron los otros capitanes: "es peligroso que camine tanto, podría rompérsele la cadera al anciano"; esos comentarios insultaban y molestaban de sobre manera al capitán, que denotaba en su arrugada cara una expresión de cansancio y fastidio por aquella tarea tan estúpida de "trasmitir su sabiduría a la sangre nueva antes de colgar los tenis".

-yo no debería de estar aquí…- cruzo los brazos indignado el pequeño y blanco capitán de la decima división, mientras Yachiru saltaba de un lugar a otro, como si le hubieran suministrado una tonelada de azúcar.

-Yamamoto -taicho…- levanta la mano tímidamente Hinamori- ¿Por qué no comienza?- los ojos del anciano se clavan en ella, apunto de perder la poco paciencia que le quedaba.

-porque no me dejan…- apretó los dientes para contener una maldición y golpeo con fuerza el pasto con su bastón para tirar a Yachiru del árbol en el que se encontraba tan feliz- ahora si me prestan atención…- hablo con dureza mientras esperaba a que la peli rosa niña se sentara al fin- espero que nadie hable, ni me interrumpa para ir al baño mientras relato, en especial tu…- señala con su artrítico dedo a Hanatarou.

-pero yo solo hacia la limpieza… y usted me obligo a sentarme…- aprieta la escoba contra su pecho, asustado.

-cállate, no me importa, solo no abras la boca y punto- estaba tan ansioso por terminar aquello- hace mucho tiempo, cuando era joven y recién había llegado a…- se encontraba más que dispuesto a continuar de no ser interrumpido.

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…- exclamo Yachiru asombrada al imaginarlo joven- ¿en ese tiempo se veía todo en blanco y negro?- pregunta de forma divertida.

-no- dijo secamente el añejo hombre, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto- se veía a colores como ahora, tampoco montábamos dinosaurios, ni utilizábamos carteles para hablar, ni inventamos la rueda, ni descubrimos el fuego…- aclara al ver las intenciones de Yachiru de seguir preguntando.

-ahhhh- abre la boca grande como si hubiera escuchado algo inaudito.

-esto es tan humillante, terminemos con esto antes de que alguien me vea aquí…- apresura Hitsugaya.

-bien, cuando era joven…-

-uuuu…- corta la burla la pequeña teniente al sentir la mirada severa de Yamamoto.

- no sabía lo que era un hollow…- se salta la frase inicial- en verdad nadie de los 15 que habitábamos la aldea lo sabia-

-¿y la sociedad de almas?- pregunta Hinamori al no escucharla mencionar.

-no existía, ni los distritos, ni las casas nobles, ni nada, solo un conjunto de cinco chozas hechas con ramas, piedras y lodo, eran tiempos muy difíciles y crudos, no como hoy en día que nacen con todo a la mano, con sus infancias perfectas y ni siquiera saben dar las gracias por eso...-

-yo vi como mataban a mi familia… y desde ese día mendigue hasta que encontré a ken-chan- dice Yachiru, no muy de acuerdo con eso, poniendo una cara tétrica al hablar.

-toda mi vida me la he pasado limpiando inodoros y recogiendo la porquería de los demás- baja la cabeza Hanatarou.

-El pediatra dice que solo voy a crecer 5 centímetros mas…- todos dejan de hablar para voltear a verlo raro.

-eso ya lo sabíamos Shiro-chan… aunque no tiene mucho que ver con el tema…- le da unas palmadas en la espalda Hinamori, mientras Yachiru se revuelca de risa.

-como les decía…- se le comienza a subir la presión al anciano- no sabíamos lo que era un hollow, era algo desconocido para nosotros, así que en lugar de enfrentarlos, los evadimos y salimos corriendo como cobardes asustados-toma un descanso al sentir su garganta seca- algo perecido paso la segunda vez, ya no era nuevo para nosotros pero aun así todavía nos resultaba desconocido y dejábamos que destruyera nuestras casas y se comiera a nuestros amigos y mujeres, pero en la tercera ocasión, cuando por fin decidimos enfrentarlos después de observar sus movimientos, nos dimos cuenta que eran mucho mas débiles que nosotros; los matamos uno a uno como si fuera una manda y comimos por 500 años carne de hollow asado todos los días en las 3 comidas mas el almuerzo y el te…- comienza a desvariar el viejo shinigami.

-¿pero no se supone que los hollow se desintegran después de matarlos?- le pregunta Hanatarou.

-¿y no se supone que deberías de estar lavando inodoros?- le contesta interrogante- deja de ser tan holgazán y vuelve a tus deberes…- le ordena.

-pero usted me obligo a quedarme…-

-yo no lo recuerdo, ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que te mande a ejecutar… pero antes ve a barrer mi oficina, está hecha un asco, no sé porque el imbécil incompetente de limpieza no ha llegado-

-va…vale Yamamoto taicho…-y sale de ahí arrastrando la escoba de forma cansada.

-¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?- menciona al sentir las miradas inquietas del pequeño capitán y las dos tenientes- ¿están esperando a que me vuelva a hacer joven o qué? ¡Salgan de mi jardín!, la historia ya se termino…- se para con dificultad de la roca mientras intenta echarlos como un viejo cascarrabias.

-¿no está algo incompleto su relato Yamamoto-taicho?-habla penosamente Hinamori

-¿nos va a dar dulces viejito?- se levanta de un brinco Yachiru.

-¿Cuál fue el fin para contarnos todo esto?-pregunta Hitsugaya saliendo al pasillo.

-no, NO y lo que les quise dar a entender es que entren mejor conoces algo, más oportunidades tienes de matarlo en caso de que se revelen o se vuelva un traidor, la benevolencia es para los débiles y cobardes, a los traidores se les tiene que mandar directo a la horca mientras la falta está fresca…- contesta las tres preguntas a la vez mientras intenta subir unas elevadas escaleras de piedra.

-pensé que quería decir que era natural que a lo desconocido lo tratemos siempre con recelo y prudencia, ya que solo después de varias observaciones podremos tener un juicio mejor- da su punto de vista Toushiro después de reflexionarlo un poco.

-sí, estoy de acuerdo con Shiro-chan, eso suena más aplicable…- le da la razón momo.

-¡mataría por unos dulces en este preciso momento!- grita la peli rosada teniente desde lo más alto del tejado de la primera división.

-tómenlo como quiera mocosos, yo cumplí con decírselos… cof, cof, cof- tose achacosamente un par de veces, posiblemente por haber subido las escaleras demasiado rápido- ahora si me disculpan, tengo que pensar en la mejor manera de observar a 3 ex capitanes traidores para traer de vuelta sus cabezas a la sociedad de almas, recuerden siempre que ese es el principio más fundamental de todo antes de comenzar a hacer nada-

**Fin del capítulo, yo antes pensaba, cuando llevaba poco de mirar Bleach, que a Yamamoto ya le deberían de dar su jubilación, hasta que se le deshizo parte del haori y dejo de parecerme tan viejo e indefenso.**

**Este capítulo está basado en la fabula de "el camello visto por primera vez".**

**Adiós y tengan lo que yo no pude tener, un día bonito T-T**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Dios!, según los últimos tomos del manga me pude dar cuenta de que Aizen cada vez es más malo y metrosexual, Gin tiene menos escrúpulos (eso si es que tenia), Kaname esta mas ciego, Yamamoto mas anciano (porque solo dedica a ver como se mueren todos alrededor), la fosa común ya esta hasta el tope he Ichigo apenas viene en camino con todas las calmas del mundo.**

**Aizen es tannn malo, ¡cada vez lo odio más!, Tite Kubo si que sabe hacer personajes.**

**Afirmo que Bleach no me pertenece por si alguien lo dudaba, todos los derechos reservados. **

**Fabulas fabulosas**

**Capitulo 4**

El aire que se respiraba en ese lugar era simple y sencillamente inmundo. Era tan repulsivo, le daban unas ganas incontenibles de vomitar… y eso que ni siquiera había abierto la puerta. Tomo apresuradamente aire y contuvo por unos segundos la respiración al girar la perilla y observar atónito aquel espectáculo visual, dejando caer una cubeta, llena de instrumentos de limpieza, jabón y unos desgastados guantes, que unos segundos antes cargaba con la mano derecha.

Aquello era algo inaudito, no habían pasado ni 10 horas maldición, y estaba peor que nunca, los mataría a todos, a todos y cada uno, de una forma horriblemente dolorosa, solo necesitaba un buen plan y algunos idiotas que quisieran ser aliados, muy pronto resurgiría desde las sombras para tomar venganza, le gustaba soñar cada segundo con ese momento, por más lejano que se viese. Aprecio con ojos entrecerrados las paredes de ese indigno lugar; el vomito cubrían un 75% de las paredes, el 15% de algo parecido al lodo, el 5% de una sustancia viscosa de la cual no quería saber su composición y el ultimo 5% de moho, sintió que algo le aterrizo en el cuello y se deslizo por todo su hombro, levanto la mirada mecánicamente y sintió un gran alivio de ver que solo eran pedazos de papel con jabón pegados al techo…a todo el techo.

Era más que lógico que lo habían hecho apropósito, dio un bufido cansado y noto la sensación de humedad en sus pies… el lugar estaba inundado de agua, seguramente por el lavamanos que algún shinigami borracho había desencajado de la pared, además había descubierto mas vomito, lodo y porquería embarrada por todo el azulejo, que ayer estaba impecable.

Hace un mes precisamente, todos sus sueños de grandeza y poder se habían desvanecido, aun no comprendía cómo fue posible que terminara ahí, era el mejor, era un rey, era un dios, merecía gobernar el cielo, era su destino divino, no merecía eso, no lo merecía para nada.

Llevo su mano por encima de su cabeza y la deslizo sobre su sedoso cabello antes de ponerse los guantes, los cuales tomo con asco, cada vez se ponían peores, en ese punto ya no sabía si era mejor ponérselos o trabajar con las manos desnudas; finalmente se los coloco resignado, el maldito viejo de Yamamoto se había negado a darle un par nuevo, solo por matar a la mitad de la sociedad de almas, solo por eso y nada más.

Ya con ganas de terminar pronto, coloco una pedazo de tela sobre su nariz para comenzar pero noto que en una de las tantas puertas, había pegada una nota para él, la tomo de mala manera y la miro rápidamente, se daba una idea del pensamiento que contendría expresado en tinta. Lo arrugo con enfado y lo tiro detrás de sí, ya no le sorprendía nada, todos en esa maldita sociedad eran unos rencorosos, ¿realmente era tan malo traicionar a los que confiaban en ti?, todo el respeto reunido a lo largo de cientos y cientos de años lo perdió en unos cuantos meses. Mantuvo la frente en alto, tal vez ya no tenía a su fiel Zanpakutō con su exorbitante y colosal poder, pero tenía algo que nadie podía quitarle, y eso era su dignidad, o eso era lo que decía.

Abrió todas las puertas de los baños, una por una, dándole una repugnancia indescriptible conforme avanzaba, pero sabia porque estaban así, desde su caída (y próximamente re-surgimiento, como el aseguraba) todos los días en la sociedad de almas eran de fiesta, se habían suspendido todas las actividades de papeleo y registro, tomaban sake en vez de agua o te, y lo que más rabia le daba, le cambiaron el nombre al distrito de la capital, ahora se llamaba Kurosaki, y no conformes con eso le dieron su puesto como capitán de su división al mocoso que lo había derrotado.

Igual recordó como hace unos días intento convencer a su anterior teniente Hinamori Momo que se uniera a su causa, ella siempre lo había admirado, como un padre, era su ejemplo a seguir; de verdad la comprendió cuando le quiso escupir en la cara, con odio, con rencor, con lágrimas en los ojos… pensaba que iba a gritarle o agredirle, ahora que podía, ahora que era más débil que ella… pero no hizo nada, solamente dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, tomo eso como un no.

Reunió fuerzas, solo quedaba un baño, que por lo que había visto en los anteriores, debía de estar sumamente inmundo, lo abrió de golpe y su sorpresa fue grande, estaba totalmente… ¡limpio!, ¡rechinante!, seguramente nadie lo había usado, se sintió de cierto modo feliz- _uno menos-_ se dijo mentalmente. La alegría relativa, para su pésima suerte, le duro demasiado poco, no lo vio venir, una ráfaga de viento lo sacudió, rego la cubeta con el agua jabonosa y cerró la puerta del intocable retrete. No comprendió lo que sucedía hasta oír como alguien vomitaba en su interior, por varios minutos consecutivos y justo cuando creyó que nunca pararía, escuchó como le bajaban a la palanca del inodoro, agacho la mirada para observar el espeso liquido verde seco que salió por debajo de la puerta para mezclarse con el agua de afuera, de una buena vez tomo el cepillo de baño para limpiarlo antes de que se secara.

-ahhh Aizen…- abre la puerta Shunsui, mas borracho que nunca, sosteniéndose apenas del marco de la puerta para no caerse de boca - no tienes una idea de cómo esta todo allá en la fiesta de aniversario mensual de tu caída…- dice alegre y tambaleante el capitán, no se daba una idea de cómo podía seguir hablando sin arrastrar palabras.

-realmente no porque me la paso limpiando vomito y reparando lo que destruyen…- contesta con cierto aire de sarcasmo, dispuesto a terminar rápido la incómoda conversación.

-hicimos un concurso de bebidas fabuloso…- comienza a contar mientras se encamina torpemente hacia la salida- yo gane la primera ronda porque fui el ultimo en vomitar… pero todavía me queda ganar las 4 que faltan…- intenta abrir una de las 5 puertas que según él tenía enfrente, le resulto bastante fácil, siempre era la de en medio - oye…- abre la puerta y voltea detrás de sí para verlo- definitivamente ese cetro va contigo…- le dice mirándole el sucio cepillo en la mano y apuntándolo con un dedo- es digno de un rey como tu…- y sale de ahí, hecho un mar de risas, sin prestarle atención a la cara de rabia marcada en el rostro del susodicho, mientras arrojaba el objeto señalado al piso mojado con repulsión.

**Moraleja de la historia: **

Al final todos tienen lo que merecen, a demás de que es fácil conectar a las personas con objetos de su misma calaña, aquí es total y completamente aplicado el karma.

**Moraleja basada en la fabula de la vivora y la zorra.**

**Ahora que ya casi estoy de vacaciones, subiré actualizaciones, ¡muchas, muchas actualizaciones!, espero como siempre que les haya resultado grato.**

**La siguiente fabula será ¡Ichiruki!, les deseo suerte para lo que sea que estén haciendo, paz y amor a todos en el mundo.**


End file.
